giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Console Commands/Working
Maps The commands bellow are loading maps in "practice mode" – player will be alone and will have fixed default creature loadout (which can be changed by editing of DefaultGame.INI file). Normal playable maps: * - Ghost Reef * - Sanctum Falls * - Siren's Strand * - Ember Grove * - Practice Arena (no difference from launching in main menu) * - Tutorial Map (no difference from launching in main menu) Core test builds, in addition to mentioned above maps (on different stages of development), have unfinished, unreleased and special test or debug maps: * - slightly different, night version of Ghost Reef, which is available in leaked 2017 core build * - stable version of Sky City - one of the planned but unreleased maps, available in 2017 build * - “SkyTuga” - unfinished map prototype, similar to Sky City, available in 2017 build * - prototype map for announced, but unreleased Brawl mode, which uses Clash part of Sanctum Falls; available in 2017 build * - same as “MistForge Mini”, available in 2017 build * - Magma - an unfinished scrapped map prototype (the Clash stage is not working), which is available in leaked 2016 core build * - first version of Sky City - another unfinished map prototype, also available in 2016 build * - old version of Tutorial Map, available in 2016 build * - same old Tutorial Map, but player spawns on the center of the map and can choose difficulty of the enemies; available in 2016 build *game test maps ** - a flat desert map with old Tesserus airships and motigas ** - a blue map with all available creatures to test, available in 2017 build ** - an empty map with all character models that are in game, available in 2017 build (trying to load this map in 2016 build will crash game, although it can be found in files) ** - Ghost Reef with slightly glitched airship jump pads and bots fighting each other in the center of the map, forming a noisy spot on it; available in 2017 build Not actual playable maps: * - will load main menu, although it won't show characters' model unless a glitch is occurred (see Notes), but lets launch Practice Arena and Tutorial Map as usual * - an airship, which serves as hero select lobby; game will combine backdrops of all playable maps in this case. Essentials * - pauses (freezes) game * - exits game completely * - shows ping * - shows FPS * - list entities with the team they are in Movement * - lets move any way in the space (lowers movement speed, no sprint, no "noclip") * - also known as "noclip" - disables object collision/lets going trough anything * - turns off and/or * - teleports to aimed location * - teleports to friendly (true) or the enemy (false) guardian Conditions and properties * - god mode (total damage immunity) * - makes player invisible/visible for other entities * - kills hero * - damages hero up to the assigned number of health. * - sets hero's jump height (default around 500+, -1 to disable jumping) * - sets size of hero model (default 1, greatly affects minions'/bots' aggro if too big, 0 will kill hero) * - sets hero's movement speed (default 1) * - forces hero's combat mode (when he consumes stamina and doesn't regenerate health) Skills and actions * - 0 seconds cooldowns for all skills, except Focus (meaning they will be available to perform instantly/endlessly) ** - brings cooldowns back * - adds Focus; 250 for 1 charge, 500 for 2, and so on (UI doesn't show more than 3 though) * - increases hero level to assigned number, for example “9” will make hero reaching level 10 instantly (has a delay, without number gives 1 level) * - unlimited stamina ** - brings stamina consuming back * - hero will perform a skill endlessly (with cooldowns for non-basic) until player presses corresponding button * - same but with Focus (might not work because of confirmation and charges) * - hero will collect orb (i.e. no need to hold button for it), but they should be on/near power circle * - same but with creatures Heroes There are several commands that let player spawn a bot. However only 5 bot heroes will have somewhat proper AI, since they appear in bot matches in final version of the game. They are Mozu, Margrave, Charnok, Xenobia and Tripp; the rest bots can only follow enemy heroes, jump around, dodge some of their attacks and attack enemy guardian during rampage. Another things to keep in mind while trying to spawn bots: *these commands work only in Core builds and don't work in retail version of the game, which requires other ways to spawn bots (see Notes) *to be able to spawn a certain hero, player should "load" its model in hero select screen first: just choose it, wait for hero to show up, but not confirm – choose another one; without doing so game will be able to spawn only hero that is controlled by player (the amount of different heroes that can be spawn like this seems to differ every time) Hero bots spawn commands: * - simplest command, it has a lot of parameters, which can be seen in console's suggestion: ** - obviously most important parameter - a code name of the hero in game files (see Code names) ** - number of the team - 0 for Leiran, 1 for Grenn ** - ** - ** - gives bot infinite health ** - ** - ** - ** - **Example - spawn enemy Mozu with infinite health on the airship: * - same as previous command, except the bot will spawn on a place where player is aiming (if game cannot spawn bot, it will show a message in console window) and it has less parameters: , and Other hero and bot related commands * - toggles player's team; the hero will be killed by game and then will respawn in opposite team Creatures * - toggles team of creatures to be summoned after that (makes them hostile for first time, summoning on enemy points is still impossible, using this command while there are summoned creatures kills them) * - creatures spawn instantly (i.e. without black silhouettes and timer) Guardians * - toggles the AI of friendly (0) or the enemy (1) guardian (disables any interactions w/ characters, including pinned down animation during rampage) UI and camera * - hides/shows HUD * - standard Unreal Engine 3 command to hide/show HUD, but it is disabled in live version of the game * - unbinds camera from hero (doesn't hide HUD, lets sprint) ** - with/without camera debug info * - hides HUD and freezes camera (doesn't let move) * - swaps camera position for hero (left/right shoulder) * / / / / / - shifts camera to other entity * - freezes the screen after X seconds, to cancel tap jump buttom Admin * - message from admin (on the left) * - shows list of players (and guardians) and their ping * - restarts map Debug * - displays debug info of used hero (puts game in "pause") * - shows hitboxes ** - in core builds Category:Console commands